The Fight For Her Memory
by Dracs-Bac
Summary: Nicole lost her memory forever on July 17th . . . until one of the Tracy boys helps to trigger something in her brain to awake. Why does she keep having glimpses of her past and what does the Hood have to do with it?
1. The Beginning

**_This is my first Thunderbird Fan fiction. Please R&R_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own etc.**_

The Fight For Her Memory 

The boat swayed helplessly. The boat was alight and all to be seen was the smoke pouring from the kitchen and the flames leaping form beam to beam. Through the thick black smoke there was a small boy. He was on the floor and he was trying not to look at all the fire. Above him was a beam and because he wasn't looking up he hadn't realised it was going to fall on top of him. A girl suddenly sprang out from behind him and shoved him out of the way. The boat suddenly crashed and the scene was thrown into darkness.

Nicole Olivia Kimpton snapped out of her daydream. She had the dream about the boat the previous night and she couldn't shake it off. Nicole had the dream quite often and thought it meant something but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

" Miss Kimpton, Miss Kimpton! Are you listening to a word I am saying?"

Nicole sat up. She was 17 and had the job as a reporter. She didn't like the job but it was a job at least.

"Yes Mr Smith."

"Good because I want you to report one of the stories that will make this newspaper profits hit the ceiling!"

'He said that last time and it was a report on black and white films' thought Nicole but she kept her thoughts to herself.

"I want you to do a report on the Thunderbirds."

Nicole blinked.

"What kind of report?"

"You are a kid Nicole so if you do a little bit of prying no one will notice! And I want you to try and discover the identys of the Thunderbirds. It will be a famous report. I . . . I mean you will be famous!"

"Have you ever thought what this would do to the Thunderbirds?"

"No! Why should I?"

"I am sorry sir but I won't do it." Nicole said firmly.

The Thunderbirds was so glue that stuck the world together. Without them there would be chaos.

"Excuse me?" said Mr Smith.

He was wearing a grey suit and his face had gone a nasty orange colour.

"I won't do it! The Thunderbirds are the greatest since sliced bread! They are even better!"

Nicole could feel herself reddening.

"No one in my thirty years of working here as ever disagreed with me and I am not going to let a stupid little girl be the first."

Nicole reddened initially.

"You think calling me stupid is going to help!"

Mr Smith got up and paced up and down in front of his desk.

"You are going to agree with me Miss Kimpton."

"No I am not. Get someone else to do it. I am not doing anything."

"You are a kid. You are the only innocent enough one here too do the job!"

Nicole got up and stamped her foot once on the ground.

"No thank you. I won't!"

Nicole turned towards the door and walked slowly towards it. For some reason she felt calm. The door in front of her had frosted windows in it and she could tell someone was listening from outside.

"It is this or your job." Mr Smith announced.

The silence after that statement was deafening. The silence pounded at Nicole's eardrums.

"The Thunderbirds are the only thing for some that let them go to sleep at night without worrying, for most they are the most fantastic thing in the world. I am in that some and most. And I am sorry Mr Smith I will not let myself be in any part of their extinction. You should be ashamed of yourself. And you cannot fire me because . . . I quit."

With that she worked out the door. The moment she was outside she lent on the door, a wide grin across her face. The look on his face when she had walked out of the door was excellent. He had looked like a man who had been hit with a baseball bat and had not quite realised it yet. She then remembered there had been someone listening. She looked up and so a tall lady in front of her. The lady radiated some sort of power. Nicole stood up straight. The lady was wearing a pink skirt, a pink top and a pink jacket. The lady smiled, a friendly smile, which Nicole was quite rare for receiving.

"Hello," The Lady held out a hand. Nicole shook it.

"It was a very descent thing you did back then." The lady continued. She walked ahead and singled for Nicole too follow. Nicole was confused and knew she shouldn't follow strangers because it was dangerous but they were still inside a building so she thought it was ok.

"Thanks" Nicole said.

"My pleasure, I am Lady Penelope by the way. I know you must feel a tad silly walking away with a complete stranger but I heard you refuse that job in there and just had to meet the person who refused it."

"Why? Do you want the job?" Nicole asked.

"No, of course not. I am the last person on earth who would want that job. Believe me."

Nicole looked up curiously but thought not to say anything. Nicole realised they were now on the bottom floor in the foyer.

"I believe you live in an care home Nicole because you seemed to have lost your parents. Is that true?"

Nicole was shocked. She had not told Lady Penelope her name or that she lived in a care home.

"How . . .?"

"So it is true then? Well I phoned your care home a few minutes ago and told them you were going on a two week break."

"How did you do that, that quickly? And they agreed. How did you know my number?" Nicole was starting to get scared.

"They were not happy about the arrangement but I emailed them everything about me and my mobile number if they need to phone me."

Nicole stared at her in disbelief.

" Hold on, let me talk to them."

"Ok" The Lady handed over a mobile.

"I'll use the pay phone." Nicole said. The phone the lady gave her could say every number was engaged or something. Nicole walked to the pay phone and inserted some money. She typed in the number of her care home. It rang for a while until . . .

"Hello?"

"George?" Nicole asked. She recognised the fifteen year's old voice.

"Who's asking?" the voice replied curiously.

"It's Nicole, can you put Helen on the phone?" Nicole asked.

"A rumour's going around you've been fired, is that true?"

"Yes it is and can you please put Helen on the phone?"

"Ok! HELEN!"

Nicole had heard the ok and had known to hold the receiver at arms length. George could yell like a foghorn. She put the receiver back up to her ear.

"Helen?"

"Yes? Nicole are you all right? I checked that Penelope up on the Internet and she has no criminal record. Does she have blond hair?"

"Yes she has blond hair. And loves the colour pink."

"Well it is the same Penelope."

"I'll call you everyday."

"You better and good luck! Bye."

The phone went dead. She turned around and there was Lady Penelope.

"Satisfied?" she asked.

"Very much so."

They walked out of the front doors and there parked in front of them was a pink car. The number plate read FAB 1. It was very clean and shiny. A man stood in front of it.

"Good to see you, my lady." He opened one of the back doors for her. The windows were black so you couldn't see in.

"Thank you Parker." Penelope slid in elegantly.

"Shall I leave this open for you, Miss Kimpton?" he asked her. How does he know my surname Nicole thought? Nicole shrugged and slid in a little less elegantly.

"Err . . . Thank you, Parker."

The man nodded. He was wearing a grey suit and a grey hat. He closed the door. You couldn't see into the car but you could see out. Parker got into the drivers seat and started driving.

"So, any questions?" Penelope said.

" Were are we going?"

Nicole stared, at her, hard. She knew it was harder to lie when someone was looking at you.

"An island."

"An island. Why thanks and there was me thinking you weren't going to give me a serious answer. How are we going to get to an island? Catch a plane?" Nicole said this sarcastically.

"Not exactly." Penelope smiled and nodded at Parker. The cars sides suddenly came out into what looked like wings and she felt something come out of the boot. She looked back and it was a jet.

"What the .. ?" Nicole said. She must be dreaming she thought. She pinched herself. No she wasn't dreaming. The car took off. Nicole froze in her seat.

" Where am I going!" whispered Nicole, watching the sea underneath her.

"To a place, Nicole, I like to call Paradise."

_**Meanwhile . . . **_

"Boys, you have some cleaning up to do." Jeff Tracy announced to the dinner table.

"WHAT!" they all yelled.

"We are having a visitor. A "friend" of Lady Penelope's."

"So!" groaned Gordon. He was the second youngest out of all five of his brothers.

"So you are going to tidy up. She will be staying with us for two weeks."

"So we have to be tidy for two weeks?" Scott asked. He was the oldest out of the Tracy brothers.

"Yes." Their father answered.

All the Tracy brothers looked at their father as if he was mad. He stared right back at them before they all got up and sloughed off to tidy up.

"It's times like these I wish we didn't have such a big house." Alan said. He was the youngest. They all laughed even their dad.

**Hope you like! Please R&R! **


	2. A Dream, A Tale, A Secret

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**Olympics 2012 London – Thank you for the review! The story you mentioned with Lucy sounds good. **_

_**Moonlightbear – Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Obsessed – 1 – Thanks for reviewing! And the dream comes up in this chapter**_

**_Angel – Tracy – Thanks for reviwing!_**

_**I do not own the Thunderbirds characters but Nicole is all my own invention! **_

_**Chapter 2**_

Lady Penelope shook Nicole awake. She sat rubbing her eyes and was stunned to see that the cloudy England sky wasn't there anymore and had been replaced with a clear blue one. She got out of the car and looked around. In front of them was a house that looked massive. A man walked down towards them. He was smiling but seemed to, just like Lady Penelope, radiate a sort of power.

"Hello Penelope and Parker!" he looked at Nicole. "Hello Nicole my name is Jeff Tracy." He held out a hand. She shook it. She hated meeting new people it made her feel small.

"Tracy?" Nicole wondered aloud. Jeff nodded.

"I know that from somewhere." She said.

"Tracy Enterprises?" Jeff asked smiling.

"That's probably it." Nicole said nodding and returning the smile, but it wasn't it. She knew the name Tracy from somewhere else.

"I am sorry but I don't have a clue were the boys are." Pointed at the house. "Want to go and explore?"

Nicole nodded and wondered off. If she saw anyone she would probably avoid saying hello because she hated meeting new people. It was always so uncomfortable. The meeting with Jeff Tracy hadn't been but others could be. As the house got closer she noticed there was a pool. She loved swimming. Two boys were next to it but she made sure she couldn't be seen. The boy who looked the oldest said.

"Hey, look over there!" he pointed to somewhere random in the distance and while his brother was distracted he shoved him in the pool.

"VIRGIL!" yelled the younger boy. So Nicole knew some of the names. Virgil fell about laughing.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! THE POOL IS FREEZING!" yelled the boy in the pool.

Virgil couldn't stop laughing.

"Give me a hand?" asked the boy in the pool. He looked slightly younger than Nicole. Nicole smiled at the boy's tactics. If Virgil gave him a hand the younger boy was going to pull him in. Virgil handed the younger boy his hand.

"Here you go Alan," he said still laughing. Alan pulled the older brother in. The look of shock on Virgil's face was a classic. He went in the pool headfirst. He came up a few seconds later spluttering.

"HEY!" he yelled.

It was Alan's turn to laugh. Nicole laughed too and the boys looked around in surprise. She ducked so they didn't see her. A few minutes later she crawled out and saw the boys plunging each other's heads into the water. Nicole walked off smiling. Maybe this was going to be some fun. She carried on walking, she was looking down at the floor and so she didn't see the other person turn the corner and see her.

"Who are you?" a curious voice asked. Nicole's face shot up. A boy with brown hair was standing in front her of her looking at her surprised.

"Nicole," she said "You?"

"Gordon,"

Nicole nodded even though she didn't need to. He held out a hand and she shook it. Suddenly she saw the boat again. It was on fire and that boy was about to be hit by the beam of fire but then it was gone. She shook her head. What had made her think of that?

"You're Lady Penelope's friend aren't you?" he said.

"Am I? I have only known Lady Penelope for about five hours." Nicole said smiling.

"Well you must have done something really trustworthy then because she doesn't trust many people. What did you do?"

"I just refused a job and quit." Said Nicole shrugging.

Gordon laughed.

"You don't like meeting people do you?" he said smiling again.

Nicole looked up. How did he know that?

"Not exactly. Even though I'm sure there all very nice it's just it's . . . uncomfortable I suppose for me anyway. How did you know?"

"You didn't give much detail in your answers and you kept looking down at the floor and you could do with smiling once in awhile."

It was Nicole's turn to smile.

"There we go." He said laughing." So who else have you met on this island?"

"Mr. Tracy, your dad, and I haven't exactly met anyone else."

"Let me guess you were to scared to go up and say hi"

Nicole nodded. Gordon walked back towards the house and signalled for Nicole to follow. She did.

"Yeah, I've seen Virgil and Alan and that's it."

Gordon nodded.

"Well, Nicole let me tell you that no one in this house is embarrassed of meeting new people and doubt they're embarrassed about anything actually."

"How many exactly are there of you?"

Gordon grinned.

"Well there's dad, Scott, John, Virgil, Alan and me. But that's only the family. John isn't here at the moment though he is up in . . . on holiday with some friends."

Nicole knew it was lie and wondered why Gordon was lying but decided not to ask. Nicole suddenly heard a sort of beeping. It was coming from the watch on Gordon's wrist.

"Err . . . sorry I have to go. Science revision time." He laughed.

Nicole laughed too and watched him run and turn around the corner.

_**Two Hours Later . . .**_

Nicole was sitting by the pool. Her feet were making patterns and ripples in the water. She was turning the pages of one of her favourite books. She loved reading. Her face was full of concentration as she read. Her hair was coming out of its smooth ponytail but she ignored it, she was completely out of tune from the world until her book suddenly slammed shut. A wind had picked up. All the palm trees around the pool were swaying backwards and forwards. Nicole stood up, alarmed. There was still not a cloud in the sky but everything was moving. She looked up at the sky and that's when she saw it. Thunderbird 2 was flying low towards the island. She grinned and now fully appreciated she had turned down Mr Smith's offer for trying to spy on them. She threw her right hand in the air and started waving. She knew the Thunderbird's would not see her but she waved all the same. And that's when she nearly dropped her book in the pool because she saw a hand waving back. Her mouth fell open a few centimetres as she saw the hand waving back and then because of Thunderbirds 2's amazing speed it was gone. The trees stop swaying and the wind stopped. She sat down on the floor grinning like mad.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked a voice behind her.

Nicole turned around a saw Lady Penelope. Nicole felt like she was a balloon because she didn't feel like anything was holding her back and right now she was on the nicest island with the nicest people.

"I am loving it thanks." She smiled.

She got up and went inside. She went into the Tracy's Lounge smiling. No one was in there. She looked around a saw a picture frame. She walked up to it. Nicole immediately recognised Jeff. He was on a boat along with a very pretty lady and his five sons. They all were laughing. She recognised Alan, Gordon and Virgil. There was a family next to them. They were smiling broadly, a young girl and her parents. She lent forward so she could see the picture better. She lent a hand forward to touch the frame when the picture vanished.

"What the?" Whispered Nicole. She stepped backwards nearly tripping onto the sofa but it vanished too. Nicole felt like screaming but she couldn't find her voice. Slowly everything in the room started to vanish. She looked down at the floor, petrified it would vanish too and she would fall. It did. Nicole yelled out. She closed her eyes and opened them again. She couldn't see a thing. It was like a black cloth had been tied around her eyes and she didn't know what to do. She seemed to be being dragged down and the air around her felt thick and cold. She tried to make herself not panic by breathing in and out and that's when she realised she couldn't breath. She was drowning. She was surrounded by water and it was slowly dragging her to the bottom of the sea. She yelled out kicking and screaming but the result was just making her feel tired. It had to be a dream.

"Wake me up." She whispered crossing her fingers.

She slowly felt her body completely shut down. She started to sink and the air was being squashed out of her lungs. She kicked uselessly trying to wake herself up.

"NICOLE!" yelled a voice in the distance.

"WAKE UP!" yelled the voice again. Nicole looked around and saw nothing still. The water was swirling around her and she closed her eyes.

"No," she whispered "I can't fall asleep!".

But it was no use until . . . her body started moving on its own accord. She was being shaken. She woke up and took in the nicest breath she had ever taken. She shivered uncontrollably. She realised she was on the floor of the Tracy's Lounge. Gordon was on his knees next to her and a boy she didn't know next to him. He looked older so she presumed if John was away on holiday, this was Scott. She realised tears were running down her cheeks and she wiped them away with the back of her hand.

"So . . . what happened with you?" Gordon asked curiously.

"I don't know I was looking at a picture of you all on a boat with another family and then it all seemed to vanish. And I found myself drowning in water and I really couldn't breath it wasn't like a nightmare I just couldn't breath.

"What picture of a boat?" asked Scott.

She pointed at the one on the table and she realised it wasn't there. She stood up confused.

"But it was . . . " Nicole said.

Gordon stood up behind her.

"Well it isn't now." He said, "Nicole before when we shook hands did you see a boat then too?"

Nicole whipped around.

"You saw it too?"

"Na . . . I just guessed! Of course I saw it!" Gordon said seriously.

"But where is it from?" asked Nicole.

"I don't know. You?"

Nicole looked at her hands. She had just met these people she didn't want them to think she was mad just yet.

"No, I don't know either." Nicole said.

Scott looked at her.

"You're lying." He said simply.

"What?" asked Nicole.

"You don't know where it is from but it is for another reason and that picture also is another reason than a bad dream isn't it?"

Nicole looked at him. She could read people but she couldn't read them as well as Scott could.

"I am not," She said. She was still shaking from the dream. "Thanks for waking me up." She was trying to get them off the subject.

"It is hard to not if someone is kicking and screaming on the floor."

He smiled.

"But tell us the truth please. I always see that boat, all the time in my dreams. Please tell me why you can't remember it or if you can."

He watched her carefully to see if she was lying.

"I don't know," Nicole said.

She walked away but she heard them both follow her.

"Dad never tells me about the boat he says it will hurt. Please tell me!" Gordon's voice got louder.

"No," she said quietly," Maybe you should listen to him."

Gordon and Scott both grabbed her.

"WHY IS IT SO IMPORTANT!" she yelled. Her face was red and she was shaking uncontrollable. She didn't want these people to become her enemies.

"Because it matters to me! Why do we see the boat?" Gordon said.

Scott nodded.

"And I'm backing up my bro."

Nicole tried to get free from them but they wouldn't let go until finally she threw her arms down and thought she had, had enough.

"FINE! I'll tell you! I can't remember because I lost my memory when I was ten. GO AHEAD LAUGH ALL YOU LIKE! I AM USED TO IT BY NOW!"

**_Like? Wow this is the longest chapter I've ever written! Please R&R! _**


End file.
